


Dancing With a Stranger

by stephsan96



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Disney, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pixar, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Hiro and Karmi broke up, and Hiro wants to move on with life like before.But when Fred suggests for the group of superheroes to go out clubbing, Hiro would rather go anywhere and do anything else but clubbing, but he still goes cause he was dragged by the rest of his friends.When at the club, Hiro meets a very handsome stranger and ends up dancing with him, which led into something more.





	Dancing With a Stranger

 

It has been two months since Hiro and Karmi have broken up. And while the two still remained friends, Hiro couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should get back together with her. Dating Karmi wasn't a terrible thing, they had very nice and affectionate moments together. Yeah there would be moments where they fought, argued, had disputes with each other, every couple goes through that, but over the coarse of their relationship that's all they did. They always fought and argued with each other more so than being all, lovey-dovey.

 

When Hiro told the news to the gang that they broke up, he said that he didn't want them to throw a "comfort party" it wouldn't change anything.

 

And here he is. Friday night. Getting ready to go to the club. Out of all things, Fred wanted to go clubbing to "hang out". "Hang out", as in, wash away your recent breakup and feelings towards your ex by getting drunk and dancing to loud as fuck music. Obviously with your friends being there for support.

 

Hiro's phone buzzes on his desk as he's looking at the mirror brushing his hair. He goes over to pick it up and sees a text from Fred.

 

**Fred** 🦖 **:** 'Hey dude! Are you ready to party and forgot about your one and only relationship?! 😜'

 

**Hiro👾:** .......really Fred?

 

He lets out a sigh and texts back.

 

**Hiro** 👾 **:** 'Yeah...'

 

**Fred** 🦖 **:** 'Awsome! Tonight is going to be 🔥! We'll be there in 10 min to pick you up'

 

**Hiro** 👾 **:** Cool

 

He locks his phone and opens the drawer to his night stand where he finds a bottle of cologne that Tadashi used to wear for special occasions. He sprays just a little bit of it on him. He doesn't want to over due it.

 

**Hiro:** Well, how do I look?

 

Mochi just yawns and rolls over on his back.

 

**Hiro:** Thanks. Always can count on you buddy

 

He pets mochi's stomach.

 

His phone buzzes again. Another text from Fred.

 

**Fred** 🦖 **:** 'ITS GO TIME🔥!!'

 

**Hiro:** Well got to go. Later mochi

 

Hiro grabs his wallet and keys, checks in the mirror one more time to make sure he looks well put, then heads out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They have arrived at the club. Hiro looks out the window and sees the sign of the club that says " The Q Club" which is an LGBT+ club/bar.

 

The group of five get out of Fred's limousine and walk inside the club that is packed with people.

 

**Wasabi:** How are we going to find a booth?!

 

He raises his over the loud music.

 

**Fred:** Follow me!

 

He leads the way and they follow him. Fred takes them to a section of the club that's only reserved for VIP members.

 

**Wasabi:** Um Fred, this is for VIP only

 

**Fred:** Don't worry dude. I made a reservation

 

He walks up to the security guard.

 

**Security** **Guard:** Name?

 

**Fred:** Fred Frederickson party of five my good sir~

 

The security guard looks at his clipboard and steps aside for them to walk through.

 

**Fred:** See, nothing to worry about

 

**GoGo:** Wow, for once you're actually responsible

 

**Fred:** I am responsible!

 

He shots back.

 

**Hiro:** Not really

 

**Fred:** ......sometimes

 

**Wasabi:** Not even sometimes buddy

 

Fred furrows his brows, crosses his arms and pouts as the group sit at their booth that's pretty close to the bar but somewhat far away from the dance floor.

 

**Honey:** Well I'm going to the bar to buy a drink, GoGo could you come with me please?

 

**GoGo:** Sure

 

The girls stand up from their seats, grabbing their purses and walk to the bar. The boys look at the menu deciding whether to order ribs or hamburgers and fries.

 

**Fred:** Dude, the ribs is where its at

 

**Wasabi:** I'm mostly leaning towards the burger

 

**Fred:** What about you Hiro?

 

**Hiro:** I'm not really hungry

 

**Fred:** What?! Dude, this club is known for their juicy bbq ribs and well cooked burgers and steamy, salty fries

 

Fred's mouth begins to water and drool just thinking about the food.

 

**Wasabi:** Are you sure you don't want anything?

 

**Hiro:** Yeah, I'm good

 

Hiro says back. He takes out his phone and starts to play random games that he downloaded.

 

**Fred:** Well, I'm going to order so brb

 

He gets up from his seat and walks to the bar as well.

 

Wasabi places an arm on Hiro's shoulder for comfort.

 

**Wasabi:** Are you okay Hiro? I know the breakup was-

 

**Hiro:** Wasabi, I'm fine. Really

 

Wasabi looks at him not at all convinced.

 

**Hiro:** It's just that....you know....I don't like going to these types of outings

 

**Wasabi:** Well I know that. But it's better than staying in your room like a hermit for 24/7

 

**Hiro:** I'm actually happy with that lifestyle thank you very much

 

**Wasabi:** Hiro...

 

**Hiro:** And why a club? I would've been fine going to yakitaco or noodle burger or dreamland or anything else. But this

 

He says all exasperated.

 

**Wasabi:** You know how Fred is. And going clubbing with your friends can be fun, you just need something to loosen up and have energy

 

As soon as Wasabi finishes talking, Fred, Honey and GoGo come back with their hands full of drinks and food.

 

Fred passes a clear drink with a bunch of mint leaves to Wasabi.

 

**Fred:** Your mojito cocktail Wasabi as usual

 

**Wasabi:** Thanks buddy

 

**Fred:** And for you Hiro

 

He passes Hiro a pink drink that has strawberries.

 

**Hiro:** What is it?

 

**GoGo:** Your virgin drink

 

She drinks her Corona beer. Hiro looks at her all perplexed.

 

**Fred:** It's a spiked strawberry lemonade. Very light on the tequila since you're not used to alcohol dude

 

**Hiro:** What, I am used to alcohol!

 

**GoGo:** No you're not

 

**Honey:** Remember what happened when you drank two whole cans of beer thinking it was Pepsi?

 

Hiro doesn't want to remember. As soon as he finished gulping down the second can he realized at that point that it wasn't Pepsi or Coke. He didn't remember what happened later that night till Honey showed him a video that she recorded on her phone of him when he got drunk and- NOPE! Not going there. Just thinking about makes Hiro cringe to death. He shakes head to wave off the memory.

 

**Fred:** Don't worry dude. It's light. You're basically drinking a regular strawberry lemonade

 

**Hiro:**......

 

He takes a sip of his drink and even though he can taste somewhat of the bitter alcohol taste, its hardly noticeable. He can taste the sweet strawberry flavor more so than the tequila.

 

**Fred:** Alright, everyone, drinks up!

 

Everybody raises their drinks.

 

**Fred:** Lets have an awesome time and make Hiro forget all of the bad and angry moments and just overall the entire presence that he had with- you know who

 

Everybody has a blank and unamused look on their faces.

 

**Hiro:** Cheers.....

 

He says all monotone.

 

**Fred:** Cheers!

 

Everyone clinks their glasses and chug away for the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hiro:** SHE hAs nO IdeA On whAT ShE miSSeD oUT ON!

 

Hiro drank his entire spiked strawberry lemonade drink in one go and on top of that, he ordered a rum and coke and a shot of tequila. And a bottle of Asahi beer which he has on his hand right now. He's practically slurring his words now every time he talks and his face has that Asian glow, which indicates that he's 100% drunk.

 

**Honey:** Um Hiro...

 

**Hiro:** IM STUBBORN! HA! VERY FUNNY COMING FROM A HARD HEADED NO AT ALL BIOTECH PROFESSOR!!

 

He chugs his beer.

 

**Honey:** Hiro...

 

**Hiro:** WELL THIS STUBBORN ROBOTICS PROFESSOR JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE SAN FRANSOKYO'S-Mph

 

GoGo clamps her hand over his mouth.

 

**GoGo:** Dude, you are being way to loud. More loud than the music. Shut the fuck up!

 

Hiro looks at GoGo with brows all furrowed. She removes her hand over his mouth.

 

He takes another sip of his beer.

 

**Hiro:** Whatever! Forget her! I deserve someone better than that-

 

**Honey:** Okay! Why don't we, um....why don't we go and dance. You know, to get our mind offof things

 

**GoGo:** You two can go. I'm staying

 

**Honey:** Aww GoGo. Don't be like that. Please?

 

Honey lemon gives GoGo her best puppy face look.

 

**GoGo:** Not the puppy face....

 

**Honey:** Pleeeeeaaaassse?

 

GoGo looks over at the shot of tequila that Hiro hasn't drank yet. So she takes it and drinks the shot so she can get all boozed up even more than she is right now. Since her face is also starting to develop that Asian glow.

 

**Hiro:** Hey!

 

**GoGo:** Lets go...

 

**Honey:** Yay!

 

Honey claps her hands, stands up and drags GoGo to the dance floor.

 

**Honey:** Come on Hiro!

 

He doesn't say anything. Just waves them off.

 

After about three minutes, his head starts to hurt a little and his body feels very hot so he stands up from his seat so he can go outside and get some air. But walking from away from the booth to go outside seemed impossible since he stumbled at every step he took. As he tried to find something to grab onto, like a wall or anything really so he can hold his balance, he tripped on his own two feet but instead of falling to the ground he fell on top of someone. Someone taller than him by a few inches that caught him just in time before he fell to the ground.

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** Hey are you okay?

 

The random stranger asks as he's still holding onto him. Hiro looks up at him and even though he's drunk and that his head hurts, his vision is still pretty clear and can make out his surroundings. And when he sees the person in front of him, Hiro immediately can feel his Asian glow becoming even more red than it is right now. This is random stranger is WAY TO HANDSOME! Smooth brown hair styled to the side, tan skin like he's been out in the sun for all his life, big round eyes that are the color of warm coffee, big round and cute cheeks and a beautiful beauty mark on his upper lip on the left side of his face.

 

**Hiro:** Uhhhh....

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** ..... Are you okay?

 

**Hiro:** Uhhhh....y-yes?

 

The random stranger lets out a little laugh. Wow! His laugh is fucking sexy.

 

**Handsome** **Stranger:** So I'm guessing yes

 

**Hiro:** Yes....I mean...

 

He looks down and sees that he is still holding onto him. Well his arms.

 

**Hiro:** I'm sorry!

 

He immediately lets go.

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** That's okay

 

**Hiro:** No really, I'm sorry that I fell on you

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** Well you didn't "fell" on me, just tripped but still it's okay

 

The random stranger forms a smile on his lips that shows off a dimple on his left side of his cheek.

 

Okay, this guy seems way to handsome to be just a regular person or just a random stranger. He has to be like some sort of model or upcoming actor or......someone that's in the entertainment industry.

 

**Hiro:** Uh...Thanks...for breaking my....fall?

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** A man with all the questions I see

 

**Hiro:** Not really. I'm more of a "A man with all the answers"

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** Oh really?

 

**Hiro:** Yeah...well, if it's something that is related to my job or science in general, then yes

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** A cutie and a genius

 

Wait!

 

Did this random and handsome stranger call him 'a cutie'. Hiro blushes instantly over the comment.

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** Sorry! I didn't mean..I mean...I wasn't trying to...wow I'm drunk...ok um...

 

The random stranger starts to fumble with his words and Hiro can see a red blush forming on the guys cheeks.

 

Hiro couldn't help but let out a low giggle. For someone who looks all clean cut and with a handsome face like that, he sure can get embarrassed and baffled easily.

 

**Handsome** **stranger:** Well it was nice talking to you!

 

The random stranger turns around to walk away from the awkward atmosphere that he created between them, but is stopped when he feels a hand around his wrist.

 

 

 

 

**_“_ _I_   _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _alone_ _tonight"_**

 

 

 

 

**Hiro:** Sorry....uh.....d-do...um

 

He looks down at the floor and starts to chip his nails.

 

 

 

 

_**"It's pretty clear that I'm not over you"** _

 

 

 

 

**Handsome stranger:** Do you want to dance?

 

Hiro looks up at him. His face is probably still beet red from his Asian glow and his non stop blushing.

 

**Hiro:** ....sure

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do"** _

 

 

 

 

The handsome stranger grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"So I don't want to be alone tonight** _

_**Alone tonight** _

_**Alone tonight"** _

 

 

 

 

He places his hands around Hiro's waist, bringing their bodies super close to each other.

And Hiro places his hands on the handsome strangers shoulders.

 

Looking up close on his face, Hiro can see that this handsome stranger also has freckles. They're barley visible from faraway but if you get very close, you can see them. And not to mention that he smells very sexy. If that makes sense.

 

**Hiro:** Um....I really don't know....how to dance...

 

**Handsome stranger:** It's really easy. You just have to follow the rhythm of the music. Just follow my lead

 

 

 

 

__

_**"Can you light the fire?** _

_**I need somebody who can take control"** _

 

 

 

 

Hiro looks down at his feet and starts to follow the handsome strangers lead. And to make sure to not stomp on his foot. That's probably one of the reasons why he doesn't like to engage in dancing, he's afraid that he might break someones foot due to his lack of rhythm and clumsiness.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I know exactly what I need to do** _

_**'Cause I don't want to be alone tonight** _

_**Alone tonight** _

_**Alone tonight"** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Hiro:** H-how am I doing?

 

Asking all nervous.

 

**Handsome stranger:** Great! You're following the rhythm of the music quite good

 

Hiro blushes over his compliment. Damn! he cannot stop his face from blushing.

 

 

 

 

__

_**"And look what you made me do** _

_**I'm with somebody new"** _

 

 

 

 

 

He can feels his face starting to build up sweat. Is it because of the dancing or is it because he's literally 0.1 mm away from the strangers handsome face. Or is it because their bodies are super close that's making him sweat due to the embarrassment and nervousness.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Ooh baby, baby** _

_**I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

Hiro wonders if Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo are here on the dance floor or if their back at the booth watching him dancing with a handsome guy.

 

'Please don't be back at the booth' He says to himself.

 

He can't bear to hear them asking who was the guy he was dancing with cause if they do then they'll go all FBI on his ass and start spewing all of these questions like what's his name, where does he live, what school he goes to, his height, etc. And maybe even to the point on finding this handsome stranger when they leave for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Look what you made me do** _

_**I'm with somebody new** _

_**Ooh baby, baby** _

_**I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Handsome stranger:** Are you having fun?

 

**Hiro:** Huh?

 

He breaks out of his inner thoughts and looks up at him.

 

**Handsome stranger:** Oh, Uh...It's just that you look....like you're not having fun......

 

**Hiro:** Oh...Uh, Sorry. Just lost in my inner thoughts. I am having fun...

 

 

 

 

__

_**"Dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

**Hiro:** It's just that....I'm not used to going out to flashy places like this. It's not my thing. And I really wasn't in the mood to go out but my friends made me

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I wasn't even going out tonight"** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Handsome stranger:** They 'Made' you

 

**Hiro:** Yeah

**Handsome stranger:** Why weren't you in the mood?

 

He asks.

 

**Hiro:** Because....I just recently broke up with my girlfriend, well, it's been two months but still....

 

The handsome stranger doesn't say anything, he just keeps listening on what Hiro's saying.

 

**Hiro:** I can't help but think about the time we spent with each other. Mostly thinking about the bad memories with her

 

**Handsome stranger:** Well that's why you're in a bad mood. You're only thinking about the bad memories. Why not the good?

 

**Hiro:** Because there weren't.....that many. Like they were there. But it was short. Every time we would go on a date it always mostly ended up with us arguing

 

 

 

 

 

_**"But boy I need to get you off of my mind"** _

 

 

 

 

Great. Now he's getting even more upset than he already he is. Just thinking about his relationship with Karmi puts a very sour and bitter taste in his mouth. Why is he thinking about her right now? He shouldn't. They broke up and that's that. He doesn't have to deal.....well, even though they broke up, they still wanted to remain as friends. So technically he has to deal with her since the two of them are professors at the same school and they would sometimes communicate during break/lunch time. But they're not together anymore, so he doesn't have to consistently worry about where to take her out on date, when to be affectionate with her, fighting, arguing, yeah life is good being single.............

 

He lets out a sigh.

 

**Hiro:** It's exhausting

 

**Handsome stranger:** What is?

 

**Hiro:** Relationships, love.........

 

 

 

 

__

_**"I know exactly what I have to do** _

_**I don't want to be alone tonight** _

_**Alone tonight** _

_**Alone tonight"** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Handsome stranger:** Sometimes. But love is a very beautiful thing once you find the right person, who makes your heart flutter, when you can't stop blushing over them, you're consistently thinking about them 24/7, wanting the best for them and putting them first before yourself

 

**Hiro:** Hopeless romantic aren't you?

 

The handsome stranger chuckles.

 

**Handsome stranger:** _El verdadero amante en toda parte ama y siempre se acuerda del amado_

 

Hiro was caught off guard as soon as the handsome stranger spoke Spanish.

 

 

 

 

__

_**"Look what you made me do** _

_**I'm with somebody new** _

_**Ooh baby, baby** _

_**I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Hiro:** Um.....I don't know Spanish.....

 

During high school, Aunt Cass told him to take Spanish class so he can at least know another language since he can't speak Japanese. Which is not his fault and he can speak it.....a little bit....he knows some words.....that he learned........from anime. So he took the class but dropped out the next week cause not only was it difficult to grasp, but you have to have clear pronunciation, male pronouns goes with male adjectives, female pronouns go with female adjectives but there are some exceptions, and apparently the Spanish they teach you in schools is the Spanish from Mexico. One of his classmates who's Dominican says that even though Latin America speaks Spanish, each country has its own version of it. You can tell by the countries accent, dialects, phrases and slang most of all. Aunt Cass was disappointed but he couldn't handle it.

 

You would think that a kid who graduated high school at 13 and went on to his states top elite university of science and technology at 14 and graduating with a degree in robotics and engineering at 18 to move onto becoming a professor at 20 would be able to grasp a language. But no.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Look what you made me do** _

_**I'm with somebody new** _

_**Ooh baby, baby** _

_**I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

**Handsome stranger:** 'The true lover loves everywhere and is always thinking of the beloved' _Santa Teresa_

 

Hiro also, out of all the other things, notices that he has somewhat of an accent.

 

 

 

 

__

_**"Dancing with a stranger** _

_**Dancing with a stranger** _

_**Dancing** _

_**Yeah, ooh"** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Hiro:** Um...if you don't mind me asking....

 

**Handsome stranger:** I'm from Mexico. I just moved to the states not long ago to attend university here

 

Wait....

 

**Hiro:** You're a college student?!

 

**Handsome stranger:** Yes

 

**Hiro:** ...how old?....

 

**Handsome stranger:** 22

 

**Hiro:** Oh...

 

**Handsome stranger:** How old are you?

 

He asks this time.

 

**Hiro:** 24

 

The handsome stranger makes a genuine shocked face.

 

**Handsome stranger:** 24?! I thought you were....well, my age or a year younger than me

 

Hiro laughs.

 

**Hiro:** I get that a lot. People telling me I look very young for my age

 

**Handsome stranger:** Very young looking

 

**Hiro:** It's the Asian genes

 

 

 

 

 

__

_**"Look what you made me do** _

_**I'm with somebody new** _

_**Ooh baby, baby** _

_**I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

 

They continue on dancing till Hiro notices how their bodies are literally pressed together. An intense shade of red forms on his cheeks as he can feel the handsome strangers abs through his body. Hiro looks up at him and stares into his eyes. As the two stare into each other's eyes, pupils becoming all dilated, Hiro starts to focus on the handsome strangers lips. He wonders how it would feel like to kiss those full, plump, sexy lips on his own lips. The handsome stranger starts to lean in a little and Hiro does the same thing. Both of them can feel their breathing becoming heavy and their body temperatures heat up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**"Look what you made me do** _

_**I'm with somebody new** _

_**Ooh baby, baby** _

_**I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

The handsome stranger starts to lean in more but retreats back. Hiro is confused for a moment and was about say something till the handsome stranger grabs his hand making them leave the dance floor and taking him to a section of the club where there where no people. As soon as they arrived with no people around, just the two of them, alone, the handsome stranger kisses Hiro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I'm dancing, I'm dancing"** _

 

 

 

 

 

Is it weird how you were in a relationship before but never kissed your partner. Because Hiro never kisssed Karmi throughout the whole two months of dating her. Holding hands, yes, hugging, yes, but kissing, no. He never ever had his first kiss so when he dated her, he thought that she would be his first kiss. It's just that he didn't know what would be a right time to kiss her.

 

But for this being his first kiss, WOW! His lips feel.....so good against his own. So soft, juicy and smooth.

 

Hiro wraps his arms around the handsome strangers neck, deepening their kiss. The handsome stranger wraps his arms around Hiro's waist and pins him against the wall. Holy shit! This guy got strong AF arm muscles!

 

Hiro can feel his heart racing and booming in his chest. He can feel his head booming from the music. He can feel electricity run through his body over the feeling of them kissing.

 

**Hiro:** Mmm...

 

As they are kissing, the handsome stranger slips his tongue inside Hiro's mouth causing him to shiver over the sensation. Hiro does the same thing to him. Their kissing became an immensely hot and intense make out session.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I'm dancing, I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

 

The handsome stranger starts to move a hand down to Hiro's ass and gives it a squeeze. Hiro flinches over the sudden movement but he doesn't complain or move his arms away. Hiro starts to run his hands through the handsome strangers soft and silky hair and messing it up as they continue with their hot and passionate make out session.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I'm dancing, I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

**Hiro:** Mmm...Ah....mmm.....

 

Moans are escaping through Hiro's lips and he can also hear grunts escaping from the handsome strangers lips as they make out.

 

 

 

 

 

_**"I'm dancing, I'm dancing with a stranger"** _

 

 

 

 

 

The song ends and they continue on making out.

 

A couple of minutes went by and they stop kissing to catch their breath. As they pull away, Hiro can feel his lips being a little bit swollen and can feel his face has formed a deep blush shade of pink on his cheeks. He sees the handsome stranger and looks at his face that also has a shade of pink on his cheeks. And his lips, that are also swollen, and red. The two look at each other with hazy eyes, their bodies still pressed together and arms around each other. Deep down, they know that they don't want to let go. If only time can stop, then they can continue where they left off without worrying to leave and say goodbye. But time can't stop. Everything has to move on.

 

Hiro hears a buzzing noise. The handsome stranger lets go of Hiro and reaches into his pocket to look at his phone.

 

He lets out a sigh.

 

**Handsome stranger:** I have to go....

 

**Hiro:** Do you really.....

 

**Handsome stranger:** I don't want to but yeah.................

 

Hiro looks down at the floor with a disappointed look on his face.

 

The handsome stranger lifts up Hiro's chin and kisses him one last time. But this kiss is more tender and loving. The handsome stranger pulls away and gives Hiro a sweet and sincere smile, then starts to walk away.

 

**Hiro:** Wait!

 

Hiro grabs the handsome strangers hand before he leaves. The handsome stranger turns around to face Hiro.

 

**Hiro:** Um......what's your name?

 

The handsome stranger lifts up Hiro's hand, kisses it then walks up to him leaning close to Hiro's ear.

 

**Handsome stranger:** _Miguel_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOO BOY!!!!!!
> 
> The moment 'Dancing with a stranger' by Sam Smith feat. Normani came out, I immediately fell in love with the song and was inspired to write this one-shot


End file.
